


The Fairest of Them All

by ajb279



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Once Upon a Captain Swan Storybook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajb279/pseuds/ajb279
Summary: Set in an AU in the Enchanted Forest Princess Emma at age 12 wishes to grow up fast she makes some terrible decisions before a dinner which include two young navy officers and other visitors. No dark curse has happened in this story. Emma and Killian will age in future chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

Looking into the ornate mirror, Emma pushed the frame of her gold rimmed spectacles back up on her nose and scowled at the face that stared back at her. At twelve Emma felt she was anything but beautiful. She was tall and gangly. Her long blonde hair fell straight down her back. Her green eyes didn’t seem like anything special to her. And her chest was stubbornly flat. Flatter than a board.

Snow White stood in the door way and watched her daughter turn this way and that way and smiled. She had a motherly disposition that entitled her to think her child was the most beautiful person in the world. No matter what that child may think. 

“Mirror, mirror on the wall, who’s the fairest of them all?” Emma asked her reflection.

“Being the fairest of them all is not all it’s cracked up to be my darling.” Snow white met her daughter’s eyes in the mirror. 

“I wouldn’t know.” She murmured.

“Evil Queen wanting you dead with a price on your head, being thrown out of your own home, living in a forest with seven small, smelly, miners. “

“Meeting your prince charming and falling in love and living happily ever after.”

“That didn’t come as easy as you may think.”

“Father is wrong; I’ll never be as beautiful as you.” Emma met Snow’s eyes in the mirror. She let her eyes rake over the features of the fairest woman in all the lands. Snow White was everything she was rumored to be skin as white as snow hair as black as coal lips as red as the rose, and her eyes, Emma would swear her eyes match any emerald that the dwarves ever brought for the mine. It wasn’t fair. Snow stepped forward and rested her chin on Emma’s shoulder wrapping her arms around the girl’s waist.

“Emma, Honey, you are beautiful and I’m not just saying that because I’m your mother. Every girl goes through the stage of awkwardness. You’ll grow out of it. You just watch.” Snow wiped a tear that had fallen on Emma’s cheek. Then pressed a kiss to her temple and sent her maid in to help Emma get dressed for dinner.

Emma looked at the dress hanging on the wall, with its high neck and ruffle skirt she would look like a twelve year old but Emma wanted to look like an adult. She studied the gown and picked up a pair of scissors. The dress just wouldn’t work as it was, she would make it better. 

Twenty minutes later Emma put the dress on and yelped loudly. This was not what she had expected. Her maid pushed the door open cautiously and Emma looked up at her then using her best princess voice, she said, “Marielle, go get Gracie from the kitchen and do not say a word about this to anyone!”

“Yes, your highness.” The young maid left quickly. 

Emma looked at the dress in the mirror maybe it would look better when it was laced up. She struggled to reach both laces. Gracie would help her. Gracie was the daughter of the cook and Emma’s best friend in the whole world. The two had grown up running around the castle together causing more mischief and mayhem than anything else. Gracie and Emma were usually at the bottom of any trouble in the castle.

Her best friend Gracie came running into the room. “Oh my word, Emma, your mother is going to kill you,” 

“Maybe it won’t look so bad when it’s laced up. Help me Gracie!”

“Emma that dress is not going to look any better laced up you cut a giant hole in it your boobs will fall out! Well I guess you don’t have to worry about that par.” The dress was yellow and used to have a high neck but Emma had decided to trade that for an off the shoulder look unfortunately she was a twelve year old princess not a seamstress. The dress sported a giant hole where the neck and should be instead it fell all the way to her waist.

“You can’t wear this.” Gracie told her, her eyes full of sympathy and concern. “Your mother is going to kill you. The seamstress spent weeks making this dress. “  
“I know, the high neck was supposed to be flattering to my figure. But I have no figure. I just thought that if I made it an off the shoulder more grown up style that I would like I have a figure.”

“Well figure or no figure you can’t wear this dress. What are our other options?”

“I’m a princess I have an entire room full of dresses.” Emma stated dryly.

“Right, let’s go find a dress and we’ll work up an excuse to your dress. It looks like Cerberus sneaked in and tried to eat it.”

“That’d be a good excuse for its condition.” She decided. Gracie shot her a look that said really? No one will buy that.

They went to the wardrobe room and poured through dresses and Grace pulled out a powder blue on that she deemed appropriate for dinner. Emma scowled at the dress and sorted through her dresses and declared nothing would do. 

“There are two very nice supposedly handsome officers from the Maritime Kingdom and I hear they are both single. I cannot look like a twelve year old in a pink frothy dress with… with... bows on it!”

“Emma, you are a twelve year old and this dress is Blue and has no bows on it.”

Emma gave Gracie the “really? “ look and turned from her dresses to her mother’s dresses, with a gleam in her eyes she chose a gold colored evening gown suited for a ball more than a dinner. 

“This is the one.” Emma stated. Gracie gasped. 

“Emma, no…”

‘Gracie, yes …” Emma said in the same tone. Then she added, “I am your princess, and you must do as I say. So help me get into this damn dress.”

“Fine, but I refuse to go down with the ship, so don’t tell anyone I helped with this.”

“Deal, I need a corset.”

“You don’t need a corset. You have no boobs.”

“Will you quit talking about my breasts?”

Gracie laughed, “Emma you seriously have nothing to stuff a corset with.”

“Then I’ll have to do exactly that.” Emma said determined.

Gracie looked at her warily, “Do what?” She asked cautiously. Emma was her best friend and she would do anything for her but was very afraid of getting in trouble.

“Why stuff the corset of course.” Emma stated.

“Emma, are you crazy?”

“Possibly,” Emma grabbed extra stockings from the drawers in the wardrobe room and set them aside. Grabbing up one of the silk corset’s from the pile of clothing Emma made on the floor. She pulled on a pair of silk stockings and buttoned them to her bloomers before pulling on the corset. Emma held it against her body as Gracie tightened the laces on the corset. Emma pictured herself coming down the stairs dress trailing lightly behind her, hair done up just right and boobs spilling over the dress in near show of obscenity. All eyes turn on her the men’s jaws drop and her mother’s eyes tear and Her father gives her a proud fatherly look and she even notices a waiter or two staring at her for she is the fairest of them all..

“Emma… Emma… Emma!” Gracie yelled.” Wake up.”

“Gracie, tighten the laces, it’s not tight enough.”

“The corset laces are as tight as possible.”

“But that’s not possible. It’s …. sticking out and my chest is not.” Emma said on the verge of tears. 

“Well we’ll just have to stuff it with more than stockings.” Gracie said, “Or we can give up the corset and the dress and go back to your closet.” Emma glared at her friend as she looked around for something to stuff in her corset. 

“I know exactly what to use.” As inspiration stuck, she ran from the room in her current state of undress and entered her bed chambers. Gracie followed quickly dragging both dresses with her. “Help me unscrew these wood balls from my bed they’re the perfect size”

“Emma, oh my God,” Gracie said from behind her as she started unscrewing the wooden orbs.

Gracie helped Emma finish getting dressed then she turned her to look in the mirror. Emma looked at her reflection she still looked like a kid. “My spectacles, I look like a kid.”

“You are a kid. You’ll break your neck if you take off your spectacles.” 

“Oh come on, my eyesight isn’t event that bad and Doc says I barley need my spectacles.”

“Uh huh...” Gracie didn’t sound very convinced but what the princess wanted the princess got.

The glasses came off the skirt was fluffed and smoothed and Emma was waiting at the top of the stairs to make a grand entrance. She was disappointed when not a single sole turned to watch her make her grand entrance. She turned and sent Gracie one last look then prepared to saunter down the stairs, after she tripped and nearly fell. Emma thanked the heavens that she didn’t fall and lifted her skirts and descended. The head waiter announced that dinner was ready and Emma stood at the back of the group that included her mother, father two navy officers and their Admiral and a visiting dignitary and his six year old son. 

Emma walked in as everyone was sitting at the table the soup course was already set as was routine. Her mother sat at the head of the table and her father was standing behind her pushing her chair in. at her entrance her mother’s head tilted up and her smile dimmed a tad. Her father was slack jawed just like in her daydream but instead of a fatherly pride there was a confused horror. Her mother recovered quickly and no one seemed to notice the look of murder in her mother’s eye.

“Emma, please come sit up here next to me so I can introduce you to our guests.”

“Yes, mother.” Emma lifted her head high and walked toward the chair her mother gestured to. She turned to see where the young navy men were seated. She was so intent on finding the men that she didn’t notice that the chair was not pushed in all the way. The young man was preparing to stand upon her entrance, and she tripped over the foot of his chair and fell forward causing one of the wooden orbs to fall out of her dress and land right in the man’s soup bowl. 

Emma looked at the man; he was still seated in his chair one hand on her elbow to steady her and the other reaching into the soup bowl to pull out the wood ball and held it up to her. “I believe this is yours.”

Emma let out a cry of embarrassment righted herself and catching her mother’s look of indignation and her father’s furious glare and the bright red face of the young man whom she nearly fall into and it was all too much, she ran from the room and straight to her bed throwing herself crying onto it.  
She removed the other orb and peeled off the dress and slipped her robe on over her under clothes her hair fell from the knot in the back of her head as she lay back on the bed sobbing.

Snow White came in and sat on the edge of the bed she pushed the hair that fell into Emma’s face away and Emma sat up and wrapped her arms around her mother sobbing.

“Oh, Emma, why are you in such in a hurry to grow up?” Snow asked rubbing her daughters back. 

“I don’t know. I’m just tired of being a kid. Father told me I should run a long and play with that kid. I’m not a kid and I don’t play anymore I just want to be seen as more grown up than a six year old.

“Honey, you’re always going to be your father’s baby. He’s going to see you as a kid until the day you birth your first child, maybe even beyond that,” Emma laughed. “Now let’s get you cleaned up and out of this ridiculous corset and you can finally wear the new dress I had made for you.

“Um about that…” Emma bit her lip and looked up at her mother. “I kind ruined it, accidentally.”

Snow white stood and went to where the dress lay over a chair and picked it up sighing. “Okay, here is your punishment for ruining dinner embarrassing you father and I and the young lieutenant. You must redress and join us down stairs. But first, let’s find you the perfect dress and a corset that fits.”

“I’d rather just stay in my room till I die. How can I face that guy again? Or father? He was so furious I could see it in his face.” Emma moaned falling back to her pillows.

“Punishment, remember? it’s not what you want but what you have to do. Now let’s go find you a dress.”

Snow pulled Emma up from her pillows and off the bed. She went to Emma’s wardrobe and pulled out a sapphire blue gown it was a very simple full skirted Sapphire Blue gown with a neck line that was higher than the gold dress currently rumpled on the floor but lower than the ruined yellow one on the chair. Emma sighed to her it was too simple and not very flattering at all. Worst part was that it would show off the figure she doesn’t have. Emma sighed but gave into her mother’s demands.

Returning to dinner Emma sported her gold rimmed glasses again. She was returned to her chair between her mother and one of the officers, just not the one she had previously tripped over. She sent the man a small smile as he held her chair out for her. He had brown wavy hair and bright blue eyes and a kind smile and understanding in his eyes. As dinner was reserved the young man whom Emma learned was Captain Liam Jones and the man who sat next to him was his eighteen year old Kid brother Killian. 

“I understand you wanting to be more grown up and I know that no matter how many times you are told not to grow up too soon it never matters, because you want to be an adult, because you think adults have all the fun, but I can tell you something. Some days I wish I was still a child.”

“I am just tired of being treated like a child.”

"Aye, I remember that very well. Killian over there went through that just a few years ago. My little brother was in such a hurry to grow up he grew up in the wrong way. He turned dark, drank too much and gambled away his future. It was a bad time then we were finally granted freedom and I joined the Navy and dragged him along with me.”

“Aye kicking and screaming it was.” Killian put in from the other side as Emma leaned forward to look at him past Liam he gave her a smile which sent Emma’s twelve year old heart beating in her chest. She fell in love immediately. He had black hair pulled back into a ponytail and bright blue eyes that made his brothers eye shade dim in comparison and a scar on his cheek, she wanted to run a finger over it and to ask how he got it. Her face blushed pink as she held his gaze a little too long he raised one eyebrow and she nearly sighed. Turning her attention back to Liam she smiled, “Thank you for the kind words and for understanding, Captain.” 

That night and several nights after that, a pair of brilliant blue eyes under a raised black eyebrow haunted her dreams.


	2. The Swan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian meet again and she's grown into the lovely Swan.

Chapter 2: The Swan

Emma and Gracie giggled in the corner admiring the line of suitors Emma’s parents had gathered for her sixteenth birthday ball. They made up silly names for the boys attending. They laughed until David came over and escorted the princess to the dance floor to open the ball.

While they danced David spoke to her, “It’s been sixteen years since I held you in my arms for the first time. You’ve come a long way since then from mischievous little girl to gangly awkward teenager to the beautiful young woman who will someday rule this kingdom. I couldn’t be prouder to call you my daughter. “He ended the dance and kissed her on the forehead. 

Emma danced with several suitors and looked over at Gracie with envy she had only dance with two men all night, The King since he thought of Gracie as a daughter he deemed only appropriate he dance with her too and August, his real name was Pinocchio but he preferred August, and Gracie had a secret - not so secret crush on him. She didn’t know if August knew or not.

The King and Queen announced it was time to blow out the candles and cut the cake. Emma walked over to the cake. She had everything she ever wanted it was handy being a Princess. The only thing she could ever really want was … and her thoughts immediately went to a night five years ago and a pair of blue eyes…

Killian Jones entered the ball room unannounced he had just got to port and was told of the princess’ birthday it was the first time being back in Mist Haven in four years. When he was here last he had formed a bond with the royal family and was pleased to be back. He didn’t know what to get a princess for her birthday he thought back to the night he met her she was a pretty little thing but the poor kid had tried to grow up too fast and embarrassed herself. Killian didn’t hold it against her not even that night. He felt sorry for the kid it must be hard to grow up under such scrutiny. He heard tell the princess had grown up into a rare beauty, but she didn’t go out much so he assumed she was still self-conscious about her looks. 

He nodded to the guards and entered the palace gates. They didn’t let just anyone through those gates but he suspected that his uniform may have been a good start. The invitation in his hand another good indication he was allowed to enter, He smiled to himself years ago he wouldn’t have gotten anywhere near the castle let alone through the gates. He was escorted to the ballroom and informed that the cake was being served in the dining room if he wished to partake of it.

Killian wandered into the ballroom in search of the princess. He saw a young girl in a simple red gown she had blonde hair hanging straight down her back. When she turned he saw gold rimmed spectacles but couldn’t see her face. He assumed it was the princess since he hadn’t sees her in several years. He walked over to the young lady with his gifts in tow and stepped up to her and said, “Excuse me your highness.” The woman turned and Killian realized it wasn’t her at the same time he heard a voice behind him.

“Lieutenant Jones?” Killian whirled around to see a beautiful girl standing before him her blonde was loosely curled over one shoulder the crystal studded bodice of a sapphire blue gown was obviously not stuffed and her green eyes twinkled in the candlelight. She was more than beautiful she was breath taking. 

Killian quickly recovered and smiled at the lady he had assumed was the princess. “Beg your pardon ma’am.” He strolled over to Emma and bowed. 

“I didn’t know you were here, How are you? How is Liam?” Emma spoke quickly she had only met the brothers once but it was an unforgettable night. And her father had corresponded with the brothers over time.

“Actually, it’s Captain now.” Killian said casually. “Liam is fine; he has a girl in our home port and is visiting with her family this evening we captain separate ships now. He sends his well wishes.” Emma smiled.   
Emma forgot herself in her pride for the man she considered a friend and grabbed his hand in hers. “Oh, Captain Jones I’m so proud for you.”

“Thank you, your highness.” Killian said. ‘Please call me Killian though.”

“Well then you must call me Emma. I insist.”

“Very well, Emma. I have a present for you it’s from Liam and me.” Killian pulled a small parcel out from the breast pocket of his coat.  
“Thank you. You didn’t have to get me a present though. Just seeing you is more than enough.” Emma looked at him through her lashes to see his cheeks turn a slight shade of pink and his eyes grow a few shades darker.

Emma looked around the crowded ballroom then at Killian and clutched the small box to her chest. "Let's go to the terrace it won't be nearly as crowded. She opened the small wooden box unwrapped a swan adorned the hinged lid. Inside in a bed of velvet rested a small opal necklace.

“It’s an opal it stands for seeing new colors I took it to mean a kind of transformation and though it was perfect even before I saw how beautiful you are.”

“Killian it's wonderful. Thank you." She lifted the necklace to her neck which was void of decoration and neatly clasped it in place.   
The opal landed just at the top of the swell of her breasts. Killian swallowed hard then offered her his hand. “Would you care to dance, princess?"

Emma looks around the small terrace "Here?"

Killian clasped her hand and led her into a waltz. "Here is perfect.” She fit perfectly in his arms was the first thought in his mind. “I knew you were pretty as a child,”

“No, you didn’t,” Emma laughed. “I stuffed my mother’s corset with the orbs from my bed post and dropped one in your soup bowl. There is no way you thought I was beautiful.” Killian laughed.

“I did think you were pretty then but now you are beautiful. I felt bad for you that night, but I really respected you when you returned to the dinner table. I don’t know if I would have been able to if I had been you.”

“I wanted to impress you. I didn’t even know you or Liam but I was determined not to be the little girl at the dinner table.”

“Well you made quite an impression on me.” Killian smiled mischievously and Emma punched him in the shoulder. 

“I was in such a hurry to grow up. Afraid I would be ugly forever.”

“You were never ugly Emma.” Killian said his voice just above a whisper. Emma looked into his eyes and smiled shyly.

A throat being cleared from the door way caused them both to look over. Killian immediately dropped to kneel at the queen’s feet. “Your majesty,” Killian said in greeting.

“Good evening Lieutenant Jones.” Snow said as the young man continued to bow.

“He’s a captain now mama.” Emma said to the queen. 

“Congratulations Captain.” Killian stood. “My husband and I heard you were here and Gracie mentioned you and Emma had strolled to the terrace. “ The Queen offered as explanation. “David would like to meet with you in the strategy room when you are finished here.” Killian bowed and bid his goodbyes to the ladies before leaving the terrace.

Emma rolled her eyes. ”Killian was just giving me a gift form he and his brother. It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

Snow White examined the small opal and smiled for she knew what the meaning was. “It’s perfect for you. Though I never thought you were an ugly duckling. I knew you were a beautiful swan underneath the impatience and mischief. Now you are my beautiful young lady, future ruler of the Kingdom. I’m very proud of you Emma. Father and I love you so much.” Snow pulled Emma into a hug and then kissed her forehead. Emma smiled and they rejoined the party together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter isn't very long I guess, but I'll try to get the next one up in a few days or so. I don't know how many i will write. If you like let me know. Thanks.


	3. The Voyage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voyage to The Maritime Kingdom. Lots of sweet moments between Killian and Emma. Killian wrestles with the fact that he loves the princess but he doesn't think he is good enough.

Chapter 3: The Voyage

Killian stood at the bow of the ship and looked out over the ocean it was early barley dawn on the Jewel of the Realm. He thought about the precious cargo he was delivering to his home kingdom. He wasn’t sure how he was handpicked to deliver the contents. He had been honored when the king told him that he would be given the task.

_Killian was slightly taken aback by this how was he to avoid the princess if she was going to be in his kingdom at the caste where he reported to the king after his travels.  
It was the night of the princess’s birthday ball he had shared a dance with the most beautiful woman in the world. He was positive he had fallen in love with the princess during that dance but knew he would never be good enough to love a princess. He may be a Captain but he wasn’t sure that was anywhere near good enough for a princess. The Queen had informed him that David wanted to talk to him in the strategy room. It was the most secure room in the castle. So Killian immediately put on his navy face and followed his orders. Stepping into the room with the king and only his most trusted guard Killian swallowed wondering what was up._

_“Lieutenant Jones or I am told you are Captain Jones now?” David said to the young man in greeting. “I don’t believe you have met August Booth. He is my most trusted knight and Emma’s personal body guard.”_

_“It’s nice to meet you.” Killian extended his hand to shake the other man’s hand._

_“It’s nice to meet you too, Captain.” August said._

_The king gestured both men to sit down at the long wooden table, they stood behind a chair while David rounded the table and sat opposite. As soon as he was seated, the other men sat. David silently approved of them._

_“There has been a threat recently. The Evil Queen has been making noises about my Emma.” David began. “She has realized that Snow isn’t afraid of her anymore. So she has moved on to our only child. Emma does not know about these threats and I’d like to keep it that way.” He looked at Killian who nodded. Then at August who also nodded. “I’ve decided to send Emma and her companion Gracie to stay for a while with Snow’s good friends Prince Eric and Princess Ariel in the Maritime Kingdom. “_

_“I will be sending two ships out I’m making it know that I’m secretly sending Emma to Arendelle to avoid threats to her safety I’m employing two ships to be taken to Arendelle and at the same time you two are the only ones who will know that Emma is on board the ship until you are out of our kingdom. You are to make as few as possible port stops of course you will have to stop for provisions since the journey is long.”_

_Killian nodded and David continued. “Emma, Gracie and August will board the ship tonight after midnight and you will leave at first light as to not arouse suspicion. I am sending a ship to Arendelle tonight as a decoy. It is very important that no one suspects anything more than you just leaving port after a nice visit.”_

_“Yes Sir.”_

Now Killian had to figure out how to live in close quarters with the princess and not reveal his feelings. 

“Killian?” A small voice came from behind him. Killian knew that voice now as if it was the only voice he had ever heard.

“Your Highness “He bowed. She laughed and swatted his head.

“None of that, we have too much shared history to stand on such formality.”

He smiled at her and relaxed. “How can I help you, Emma?” He asked and she shook her head laughing.

“Is it okay if I hang around up here with you?” She asked looking around. “Gracie is terribly seasick and lovesick for August, so I convinced him I would be fine in your company and he should stay with her.”

“Playing match maker are we?” Killian asked with a grin. Emma returned his grin and shrugged innocently.

Emma returned his grin and shrugged innocently.

Emma turned to look out over the ocean, Killian looked at her. Her blonde hair was loose and blowing in the wind and her green eyes closed as she breathed in the air. She wore a simple silk green gown this morning. She shivered in the chill that blew off the ocean and Killian snapped out of his haze and shrugged out of his gray overcoat and wrapped it around her shoulders and if his fingers drifted up to touch those silky blonde strands of fluff Emma never commented.

“It’s so beautiful. Do you ever get used to it? “Emma asked leaning her elbows on the side of the ship and sighed. Killian smiled and leaned one elbow beside her.  
“No and everyday it’s different. The sun shines more across the water making it shimmer. Maybe the waves are higher one day or the wind is blowing more and the water shifts. It’s always changing. But most mornings I wake up and come to the deck and there it is the sun rise over the water causing it to shimmer and look like liquid gold in the distance and if you’re lucky enough to see a dolphin or a whale taking a morning swim then you’re just blessed.”

Emma had shifted to look at him as he talked. He stared out to the sea and she sighed if only he would look at her like that but she was a princess, sheltered and protected all of her life, not the makings for a naval captain’s wife. He would want someone adventured and courageous not a spoiled princess.

“Emma, look!” Killian pointed to a couple of dolphins bobbing in the water at a distance from the quickly moving ship.

“Oh, they’re wonderful!” Emma exclaimed. “I wish I could swim with them.”

“When we get to my Kingdom I’ll take you out on a ride to a pool of crystal blue waters where the dolphins play all day. The sun shines down and makes the water warm and they love it.”

She looked at Killian and smiled “I would love that.” His smile mirrored hers and the way they were both leaning companionable against the railing put his face close to hers. So close that when she looked into his eyes she could see nothing but pure blue and they seemed depthless. She leaned forward as he did and their lips almost touched then he pulled back and smiled at her excusing himself as he was called to the wheel deck.

Emma cursed herself as she headed down stairs to the cabin she shared with Gracie and realized she still wore his coat. She shrugged out of it and draped it carefully over the chair before dropping unceremoniously into the same chair. She looked at Gracie who had sat up as she entered the room.

“I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m just a princess. Killian would never be interested in me.” Emma said gloomily. She felt like a twelve year old all gangly and trying to fit in to a world she didn’t belong.

“Emma. Have you ever looked at Killian when you’re talking to him?”

“Of course I have, why?”

“He looks at you as if you hung the moon and the stars.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Emma insisted but couldn’t help the tiny smile that played upon her lips.

 

They were well into a month of the voyage and making their first port stop. Emma begged to be allowed to go on land and Gracie begged to be allowed to go with. August vehemently disagreed. 

“The princess is not supposed to get off the ship. What if the Evil Queen finds out she is here?”

“Booth, we are in the middle of the ocean on a not so well known island that has no monarchy and does not belong to any kingdom. The only way off the island is by ship and I have men stationed at the only port out of here, plus there are about 100 inhabitants to this island and I know every one of them. The Princess will be fine.”

August almost argued but Gracie strolled over and looped her arm through his and grinned up at him. “We will be fine. We have the good captain and the strong knight to protect us plus we can have some time alone. And I can finally get off that boat.”

August looked down at the young woman and back up at Killian with a look that said ‘What the hell am I supposed to do with this?’ Killian coughed to hide a smile and offered her his arm.

Emma slid her arm through his and looked up at him suddenly shy. He smiled and patted her hand where it laid on his arm.

They ate together at a small inn and afterwards Gracie feigned illness and Emma asked August to take her back to the ship. 

As the two walked off together Killian turned to Emma, “You are probably the most obvious matchmaker I have ever seen in my life. “He grinned at her. “However I must say that Sir Booth seems completely oblivious.”

Emma sighed, “I know, it’s just that Gracie is so in love with him and he would be a great fit for her.”

“I can actually kind of see that.”

“What about you, Killian? Any successful matchmaking attempts on you?”

“No, your highness, there has not been.” Emma’s grin widened and he smiled into the foggy air that surrounded the docks. 

They walked companionably around the small town, Killian told her stories of life on the ship and growing up with a nosy older brother. Emma laughed and held on to his arm less formally and leaned into his shoulder. 

A sound in a nearby alleyway had Emma lifting her head from Killian’s shoulder and looking around as they walked. Just as she thought she had heard nothing she heard it again, this time she stopped in her tracks and grabbed Killian’s hand to halt him. 

“Killian, did you hear that?” Killian immediately grabbed his sword out of the scabbard and turned toward the noise.

“Stay here, I’m going to check it out.”

“I’m going too.”

Killian turned to argue but the determined look on her face stopped his words. “Fine but stay behind me.”

They approached the area of the sound and Killian held his sword out and said, “Come out now.”

They waited, and the sound came again, it echoed from inside a crate that had been turned over. Raising an eyebrow Killian sheathed his sword and smiled at Emma with a raised eyebrow and lifted the box.

Emma let out a soft gasp and crouched down on her knees dirtying the gown she wore. A small white kitten with bright blue eyes full of fear stared back at her. 

“Oh Killian, he’s caught in this fishing net. Help me untangle him please.”

“What if he’s a wild cat? He could’ve been put under that crate for protection.”

“Killian, he’s just a baby. He won’t hurt anyone.” 

He huffed out a breath but pulled a small knife from his boot and cut the kitten free. Emma scooped it right up and cuddled it against her chest, cradling it like a baby. The kitten closed his eyes and purred and Emma hugged it closer.

“He’s just going to get caught again when you let him lose.” Killian stated. Emma stuck her nose up in the air and looked at him as a princess would.

“Well then it’s good thing he’s going with us.” Emma began to walk away and Killian jogged to catch up.

“What do you mean he’s going with us?”

“I mean he is now mine and he’s going with us.”

 

“Going with us … on the ship?”

“No I’m going to throw in him in the water and let him swim alongside the entire way.”

Killian smiled, “That’s a long swim for a small kitten,”

“It’d be a long swim for a fish.”

“Never seen a furry fish before,” Killian reached over and ran a finger along the small kittens head.

Emma looked up at him and he looked at her and smiled. He would give her the world if he was able.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried and tried to find the name of Eric and Ariel's kingdom but all I could find was a maritime kingdom so that's what I'm calling it if anyone knows the actual name let me know.   
> Please review. I love reading what you think of my stories. I had planned on it only being 3 chapters originally but I guess it's going to be at least five. This one gave me a lot of trouble also been very busy with Children's Christmas programs and parties so I'm sorry it took so long to update. I have a quiet week right now. I'm hoping I can get the next chapter posted right away.


	4. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma, And Killian arrive in the maritime kingdom and adventures with Ariel and Eric await them.  
> I am going with the assumption that Melody (Ariel and Eric's daughter from the movie) would be close in range to Emma's age since Ariel and Snow met before she met or married Charming. Kind of a long chapter sorry I just didn't want to split this part up.

Chapter 4: The Arrival  
The horizon was slowly growing closer and Killian had told Emma they would arrive by morning. She felt a tiny pang of regret for the intimacy and closeness to Killian day after day had become a routine that she loved. 

“Emma, what are you thinking about?” Killian came up behind her and had stood just staring at her she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and if he saw thousands more beautiful women in his lifetime, none would hold a candle to his princess. He had to stop telling himself she was his princess. It was easy to think that while on the ship but once they were on land she would the royal princess and he would be a navy captain again. They would cease to be Emma and Killian. She had been looking out over the water for some time quietly stroking the small cat in her arms. Not saying a word. He had watched her till her first mate took over at the wheel and that’s when he silently approached her.

Emma turned she had not heard him come up behind her but had felt his presence and known he was there all the same. “I don’t want our time together to end.” She spoke without thought.

Killian put a hand on her elbow turning her to face him. “Emma, I don’t want our time to be over either but I am not the one for you, I’m not nearly good enough for a princess. You will however meet a man more than worthy to be the husband of a princess and if he loves you as I do He will never be worthy of your affections but he will be the one for you.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly and walked away. 

Emma sucked back the tears that had fallen and put the wiggling kitten down then replayed what he had said to her over in her head. He loved her! Then he ruined it. She wasn’t going to stand for that. No one decided who was good enough for her but her. She stomped past August who had just stepped on the deck and followed Killian right into his cabin and slammed the door behind her. 

“How dare you!” she yelled at him. He jumped and immediately bowed then straitened.

“Forgive me your highness, I spoke out of turn and should never have touched you.”

“You idiot,” She walked over to him and yanked him down by the collar of his coat and slammed her lips to his. The kiss started out in anger but soon she had move her arms up his chest and streaked her fingers into the hair at his nape, loosening the ponytail. He slowly came to his senses and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly pulling her closer to him, He ran his tongue across the seam of her lips and she opened them and her swooped in to taste her and let out a soft groan at the feel of her in his arms and then he pulled back and rested his forehead against hers.

“Emma, I don’t know what to do about you,” He sighed.

“She smiled and leaned up to kiss him again.” There’s nothing to DO about me. But kissing me again would make me feel better.”

“Is that an order your highness?” Killian asked teasingly.

“Yes, I demand you to kiss me.” She smiled. Killian cupped her cheeks in his hands and gently pressed his lips to hers. 

When they broke apart Killian just stood his hands on her face and his eyes on hers, “Emma, I meant everything I said up on deck. You are a princess and I’m merely a ship’s captain. It’s not an appropriate match. Plus my past… it’s not exactly honorable.”

“I love you, I have since I first met you.”

“You were ten.” Killian stated blandly.

“I was twelve, and it’s true.”

“Emma, you’re everything I could ever wish for and I love you too but –“

He was interrupted by a knock and then opening of his cabin door. August stepped in; he looked from Emma to Killian and sighed. “Why couldn’t I have a job like protecting the castle from vicious dragons why do I have to be in charge of a rebellious matchmaking princess?” He asked out loud shaking his head. “We have reached land or very close, Henderson said within the hour we will be docked. Killian smiled and brought Emma’s hand to his lips. Then winked at her and headed up to top deck.

Emma started to follow but was stopped by August hand on her arm.” Princess, it’s not appropriate for you to be alone in the Captain’s cabin.”

“Killian Jones is a good friend of my father’s.” Emma said huffily. August did not reply just gave her the look of a big brother. He was only a few years older than her and had been   
around the castle since she was a kid and now he was pulling the big brother card. “I didn’t act inappropriate. Besides you’re the only one who knew I was in here.”

“Emma, I know you have feelings for him.” August hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead in a brotherly manner, “Just be careful okay. I don’t want you to get hurt,”

“Enough about me,” Emma said sliding her arm through his ad leading him out of the cabin, “How’s Gracie?”

“Why ask me you share a cabin with her,”

“Really August, You know what I mean.”

“What do you want to know?” He asked as they stepped on deck. Emma saw Gracie on the starboard side staring out as they approached land. August glanced in her direction, Gracie’s Chestnut hair was falling out of the secure bun, and the curls just never seemed to stay in place. She turned to look at them and smiled, a dimple winked out from her left cheek, her gray eyes sparkled when she saw August.

Emma laughed softly and put both hands on his back and shoved him toward her. “Go,” she said laughing. ”Kiss the girl!”

August looked back at Emma then walked over to where Gracie stood. She now had a flirty smile and started to loop her arm through his. August cupped her face then lowered his lips to hers in a searing kiss. Then he let go and walked away leaving Gracie standing there. She brought her fingers to her lips and smiled. She watched as August talked with one of the crew members he looked at her over his shoulder and smiled and Gracie felt like she could walk on water.

Killian and Emma walked along the dock with the kitten Emma dubbed Fish, in her arms content to be cuddled. Killian looked down at the cat, “I’m not sure Ariel will allow you to bring the cat in the castle. Rumor has it she used to be a mermaid who traded her tail for love. Cats eat Fish.”

“Fish would never eat a mermaid, The Queen will understand, mermaid or not and besides who would trade being a mermaid for love?” Emma asked out loud.

“A woman who found her true love,” A female voice spoke up from behind them, Killian turned and immediately knelt. Emma squealed and reached out to hug the petite red head.

“Emma, my dear you are so grown up and beautiful.” Ariel held Emma at arm’s length then pulled her in for a hug again, her attention shifted when August and Gracie came to a halt in front of them August knelt and Gracie bowed. “I see you are not the only to grow up all of you get up, Gracie, Pinocchio get over here and give me a hug. I’ve know you as long as I have Emma you’re all family.”

Gracie ran into the woman’s arms and August bent and kissed her cheek. “I go by August now.” She smiled at him and then looked at Killian who was still kneeling.

“Captain Jones, you must be uncomfortable by now, please stand. “ She reached for his hands as he stood kissed both of his cheeks. “Thank you for delivering my God Daughter safely for me. Your brother is at the palace now I believe he has a surprise for you.” Killian shot Emma a confused look and she shrugged.

They reached the castle and while August and Gracie were shown their rooms. Killian took Emma’s hand and pulled her into a corner of the castle and kissed her lightly before resting his head against hers. “I don’t know what to do about you, but I love you.” She wrapped her arms around him and smiled. 

“Just love me, like I do you.” Killian sighed and kissed her again and reluctantly pulled away to in search for his brother. Emma followed. Killian reached the great room, it was decorated in a very homey style muted shades of blue and green covered the room a trio of large open windows let in light from the outside and you could see the ocean with the sun shining through. Two men stood with their backs to the door one had brown curly hair and a Navy uniform and the other had black hair littered with silver strands and wore the sash that declared him a king. Killian knelt as both men turned. 

“Little Brother,” Liam rushed forward and wrapped Killian in a hug. They had never spent that long apart in their lives six months may have been six years. ”Look at you in your Captain’s uniform. All spiffy and handsome,” He lightly slapped Killian’s cheek in affection and Killian groaned. He wrapped an arm around Killian’s shoulders, Emma still unnoticed slid to the side of the room with a smile. “I’d like you to meet my wife and her cousin.”

“You’re married?” Killian exclaimed.

“Yes, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want you to miss the opportunity to return to Misthaven. Escorting the princess is an important mission.” Liam steered Killian toward a couch where two small gorgeous women sat. “Little brother, I’d like you to meet my wife Melody.” The woman looked up at Killian and smiled and Killian gasped and immediately bowed. 

“Please stand, I may be your princess but now I am your sister in law and I hope you treat me as you would any other family.” She stated hugging him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Emma talking to the King happily. He was so distracted he missed Liam’s introduction of the other young lady.

“I told Vanessa you would be happy to escort her around the kingdom. Maybe introduce her to little Emma. Where is she by the way? Getting settled in?” Liam asked.

Killian smiled he too could deliver a shock. ”Actually…” He turned to Emma and she approached with the king. “Liam, I’d like to re-introduce you to Emma, Princess of Misthaven. 

Liam’s face showed the shock that Killian had felt upon first meeting Emma again. She giggled and extended a hand to Liam he recovered from his shock and smiled taking her hand and kissing it then straightening and introducing her to his wife. The woman laughed together both having met in the past as children. 

“Emma looked from brother to brother and smiled. “I’m so very happy for you Liam and Melody. I asked about you when Killian arrived at my birthday party. He informed me you had a girl back home but didn’t say it was you Melody.” 

“Well it was kind of a whirlwind romance. I was whisked off my feet.” Melody said smiling up at Liam. 

“You will have to tell me the story at dinner tonight. Right now, I feel the need to sleep on a bed with solid ground under me. “She turned to Killian. “I hate to steal you away from your new family but could you help me make sure my trunk arrived. I would also like to check on Fish.”

“Of course your highness,” Killian made his excuses to the family and followed Emma to the door way holding open the door for her as soon as it was closed behind them she turned to him and put a hand on his arm. 

“I’m so sorry you missed Liam’s wedding because of me.”

“I didn’t miss a thing, I found you. That’s what matters. However, I feel like we shouldn’t tell Liam or the King and Queen about us for a while. “He told her pulling her close to him, she rested her head on his chest and smiled, it was amazing to feel loving arms around her. They broke apart as they hear footsteps approach and Emma resisted the urge to hold his hand instead she looped her arm through his and began walking forward.

Ariel turned the corner and found the pair walking towards her and smiled The Captain Jones’ were two of her favorite people, such polite and handsome men and now that one was her son in law she felt even more loving toward them.

“Ah Emma, I just had the staff put your things away in your room for you, Garret is waiting in the entrance hall to escort you to your room. Your kitten is just the cutest little thing he is sleeping in the middle of your bed. It’s been a while since we had pets in the palace. Eric’s Max passed away a few years ago after a long exciting life.” She smiled sadly then brightened.” Anyhow, Trinity will be waiting outside your room to fit you for a few new gowns upon your mother’s request.”

“Thank you, Ariel. It’s so exciting Liam and Melody are married.”

“Yes and there’s more exciting news to be announced soon,” Ariel grinned mysteriously at Killian before walking away. Emma looked at Killian and he shrugged. He looked around and since they appeared to be alone he pecked Emma’s lips with his, and smiled. 

Liam insisted Killian had one of the many rooms of the palace instead of living on the jewel. They had barely seen one another over the next few weeks. Emma and Killian had stolen moments like early morning strolls along the docks and a few kisses here and there. Emma’s heart was filled to over flowing with love for him and she was certain he felt the same. She sat down to pen a letter to her parents with hopes they understood.

She met Killian near the stables as she returned from riding with August and Gracie. They discussed the dinner tonight for the announcement of Liam and Melody’s marriage. Emma told Killian she had to go meet with Trinity for a final fitting of a new evening gown. 

“I need to go see to the Jewel, I’ll see you tonight … in your new gown. I feel like you will be the most beautiful woman in the room. “He grinned and added. “ I can’t wait to see you, but please leave to bed posts where they are, I don’t think you would need them and I’d like to enjoy my soup.” He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him and kissed her teasingly and she pretended to show no interest in him but soon she was groaning into his mouth as his hands tightened and the kiss changed from teasing to passion.

“Serves you right if it turns out I do stuff my corset.” The dresses she had worn on the ship were more modest than the gowns and dresses she planned to wear in the palace. A ship full of men in the middle of the ocean was not the place to where a ball gown or a dinner gown and she couldn’t wait to wear some of her finer clothing to show off for Killian. He pecked her lips once more and bowed on his way out the door with a wink.

She was thinking how before she grabbed him and kissed him they had barely touched and had actually thought she would never be able to know what it was like to be kissed by the man she loved. She loved him and he loved her. Emma practically danced to her room. She floated along on a cloud of love nearly running into Gracie.   
Shaking her head in amusement Gracie pulled Emma into her room and with Trinity’s help they had the preparations of a the perfect evening gown under way guaranteed to knock the socks of her sailor.

Emma remembered long ago when she met the Jones brothers for the first time; her heart had beat wildly as she fell in love with a pair of blue eyes, and for years after those blue eyes haunted her dreams and she hoped one day that they would look at her with love. And now they do. And the dress she picked she was certain that he would be looking at her with more than love. 

Gracie and Emma walked to the doorway together and August met them and offered his arm to Gracie and together they walked in Gracie’s gown was dark green and had black accents the full skirt made her feel like a princess and the look in August’s eyes made it even better.   
Emma’s dress was dark blue and had a shimmering lace panel over the skirt that led to the bodice which was low cut and assured Emma she was indeed a grown up. The off the shoulders sleeves were made of lace and feel to a point at her wrists and she wore her tiara which she hardly ever wore but she wanted to feel grown up and wanted to be the princess she was.

Killian came up behind her and tapped her in the shoulder Emma turned and when she saw him, she couldn’t help it she whistled. He was very handsome he was dressed in a dark dinner coat and black pants and did not look like a sailor his ponytail was not only gone but he cut his hair short. She wasn’t sure if it was regulation or not but it was good looking on him. He looked at Emma and stopped in his tracks. Her tiara sat in a nest of curls all piled on her head and her lips were painted red and he took two steps toward her scooped her up and kissed those red lips smearing the lipstick. A maid walked by and giggled at them. Emma felt her toes curl in her ridiculous heeled slippers she wore and Killian’s arms tightened around her waist and she ran her fingers up the back of his neck and sighed into his mouth before he released her. 

“Emma, my love, you look… stunning.” 

“Thank you, you look pretty nice there yourself sailor, who knew you’d clean up so well?” He laughed and offered her his pocket tissue as she fixed her lipstick. The maid who had walked by earlier gave him a damp tissue for his face and winked. Emma used it to wipe the lipstick off his face then tucked into his pocket.   
He offered his arm and escorted her to her seat and as she sat he sat next to her. Under the table during dinner he had pulled her hand into his and squeezed, they shared looks that they thought no one noticed. 

After dinner they moved to the great hall and talked about the upcoming Yule and the planned celebrations. Killian pulled Eric aside to talk to him.

“Your majesty, I just wondered if I could get some insight from you.”

“Of course, what’s on your mind?” 

“I was wondering what you opinion is of a certain Navy Captain. I mean would you consider a Navy Captain a good fit for a princess? I mean shouldn’t princesses marry princes or dignitaries?”

“Well most of the time Princesses marry princes to promote or improve trade between two kingdoms, but in some cases a Navy Captain can be more useful than or just as useful as a prince. A kingdom that has a strong future ruler such as Princess Emma or a kingdom that relies heavily on the Navy would probably consider a man with a more useful skill for their daughter over a prince.” Eric assumed Killian was discussing his brother and Melody and Killian let him think that,

Killian smiled, “Thank you. “

 

“Anytime,” The King told him. 

Killian found Emma standing off to the side admiring the moon light in the ocean. He took her hand in his and glancing over his shoulder pulled her through the open door and down to the beach where they wouldn’t be seen by anyone. Emma stopped to remove her shoes and stockings and they walked toward the water’s edge. Killian turned her into his arms and kissed her. 

“I love you Emma.”

“I love you Killian.”

He held out a ring to her and she gasped. “It’s not fancy, it’s just a simple emerald but it reminded me of your eyes and I loved it.” The gem shimmered in the moonlight. “Emma, my love, will you marry me?” 

“Yes! Oh yes! I can’t believe this is happening. Yes, Yes, Yes! “They both laughed and she cried as he slipped the simple ring that she loved more than her diamond tiara because it meant a future with the man she loved. They made their way back to the palace and Killian pulled her into his arms for a quick kiss before she scurried off to her room to redress. 

Gracie knocked as Emma was reluctantly sliding the ring off her finger and placing it in a tiny purse she stuffed inside the bodice of her dress. So his ring would lay nest to her heart when she couldn’t wear it. Emma looked up guiltily as she rolled her stocking up her leg.

“What are you up to Emma?” She asked.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Come on Emma, I’ve known forever. I know when you are hiding something.”

Emma quickly went to the door opened it looked both ways to assure no one was nearby then shut it and reached into the bodice of her dress and pulled out the purse. The ring slid out into her palm and she held it up for Gracie to see. 

“Killian asked me to be his wife, I said yes.”

“Emma, what are you thinking? “

“What do you mean? I thought you would be happy for me.” Emma was crestfallen; if her best friend didn’t agree with the idea of an engagement with Killian what would her parents say?

“You’ve only been together for a matter of days are you sure he’s the one?”

“I feel with every ounce of blood in my body that Killian Jones is my soul mate my true love, I have felt that for years, since I first met him.”

Gracie sighed, “I know, I hope it all works out.”

“Gracie,” Emma looked up at her with fear in her eyes, “Do you think my parents will approve?”

“Yes, I do. I think they will be very happy for you.” Gracie and Emma hugged and then fixed makeup and head back down to the great room for after dinner drinks.

Liam stood and walked out to the middle of the room. “I have an announcement to make, King Eric and I have talked at great lengths about merging our families a little tighter.” He turned to Killian,” So, Little brother, I’d like to introduce you to Melody’s cousin Vanessa, Your betrothed. “  
Emma gasped loudly and felt tears prick her eyes as Killian’s shocked expression met hers and Gracie grabbed her hand squeezed reminding her not to make a scene.  
Suddenly Killian was swooped into a crowd of people, Liam, Melody, Eric and a few other gentlemen and a couple that turned out to be Vanessa’s parents who are actually Eric’s Aunt and Uncle.

Emma tried to slip out unnoticed but Ariel stopped her, “Oh Emma, Isn’t it wonderful. Killian is such a good a man and Vanessa is such a great person.”

“Yes it is wonderful, I am very … happy … for both of them. If you’ll excuse me I feel I may be a bit faint, it’s been a long day and I think I shall retire to my room.”

“Oh, Of course dear, do you need anything?” Ariel asked concerned.

Emma glanced back at the room and met Killian’s eyes, while hers filled with tears Killian’s were filled with fear and confusion. She bowed her head and just walked away without   
answering Ariel’s inquiry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me .... It'll get better I promise....  
> P.S. Did you catch my fun little nods to The Little Mermaid??  
> P.S.S. Pretty Please don't kill me...


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian and Emma have to decide what to do about the double engagement.

##  Chapter 5: The Heart’s Desire 

##  Emma paced back and forth in her room. The ring Killian gave her weighed heavily on her finger. Gracie was sound asleep in her bed having spent time comforting Emma. She glance over to be sure Gracie was sleeping she grabbed a simple gown of ivory and a cloak and sneaked out of her room. She headed straight to Killian’s room and didn’t even knock she slipped inside quietly and walked to his bed where he lay sleeping. She leaned over and slid her hand over his mouth placing just enough pressure to make him pop his eyes open wide. He relaxed when he saw it was Emma. He sat up in bed the bed covers falling to is lap as he hissed, ”What the hell are you doing here Emma?” “Do you love me?” she whispered. “Of course I love you, what kind of a stupid question is that?” he whispered back. “Marry me. Now today, then you can’t marry Vanessa.” Emma looked at him with a fierceness he had never seen before. He started to stand then remembered he was naked. It was one thing to get caught with a woman you weren’t married to in you room but to be caught naked with said girl especially if that girl a was princess. He motioned for her to turn around and she let out an exasperated breath but turned he picked up his trousers and slid them on. She turned and he gathered her in his arms. “Your heart’s desire Emma, I promise that’s all I’ll ever want for you. “ ‘My heart’s desire is to be your wife.” “Love, I want nothing more in my life than to be your husband but your family would never understand, they would hate me. And Liam…” “I don’t care about them I only want you. We can run away. Steal the Jewel and run away to a new kingdom where they would never find us we could be pirates.” Killian smiled. “Although the thought of you in a pirate get up all that tight leather and corsets makes me really want to say yes… we need to take a walk, clear our heads and think rationally. Go wait in the front hall, I’ll be along shortly. I’m just going to get dressed.” He planted a light kiss on her lips and she whimpered when he pulled away. “Fine, “She pouted. She turned to the door then turned back around and leaned into him and kissed him hard then ran a finger down his chest. Then she rushed out the door before he could pull into that big bed of his or worse yet she pulled him to the floor. She shot him a saucy smile over her shoulder on her way out. She ran back to her room and pounced on the bed and woke Gracie. ”Get dressed, get August, and get to the stables. I’ll explain later.” Emma ran from the room and waited in the great hall for Killian. As soon as he got there she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the door. “Let’s go to the stables. We can talk there.” Emma said pulling Killian along with her. Once they arrived at the stables and Emma called to Gracie and August who were at he door way. Gracie was holding Emma’s forgotten Cloak. “Killian and I are getting married and you guys will be our witness’” “Emma!” "What?" “Wait!” Gracie, August and Killian all spoke at once. Then August attempted to reason with Emma, “He can’t even marry you, he’s betrothed to someone else.” Gracie hit him hard in the stomach then said. “We’re going, we can do this, and you deserve your happy ending. August and I will do everything to help you.” “Emma, can I talk to you for a minute alone?” Killian put his hand on her elbow and steered her away. “Love, I don’t think you are thinking in the right mind.” “Killian, I’m going to ask you again, do you love me? Do you want to marry me?” “Yes, I do but ...” Emma kissed him and then smiled, “Remember those words. I love you too, let’s go.” “Emma, our families-“ “-will be happy for us… eventually.” Killian looked into her eyes and saw the love and the fear of never being together again in her eyes he also saw her fear that he didn’t love her. He would do anything to take that fear from her eyes, “All right, let’s get married, but you get to tell Liam…” Emma laughed and threw her arms around his neck and squeezed. The four of them rode by horseback to town it was late and the streets were mostly empty. ”Do you even know where to find the Justice?” August asked Emma. “I do.” She said and nudged her horse into the lead. Killian rode up beside her and leaned over closer to her. “Remember those words.” He pecked her cheek and winked at her. “We should rent a room at the Inn for our honeymoon tonight.” “How would you explain your absence?” Gracie asked. “You could say I must’ve got up early and went walking and August could say he thought Killian stayed on the Jewel for the night,” Emma decided. “You have thought of everything my love.” Killian said. They passed by a church which had lanterns lit and Killian halted the group. He dismounted and went inside. He approached the caretaker and asked if a minister was still in the church and the caretaker pointed him to a small room in the back that was used as an office. He knocked before entering.” Excuse me; I was hoping my lady and I might be married this evening?” The minister looked up at him, “You want to be married in the middle of the night? Is the lady of age? Are you in trouble my boy?” “Yes she’s of age and no neither of us are in trouble, our family - well my family has other plans for me and I wish to be married to the lady I love as quickly as possible.” “All right, if you are sure, please bring your lady inside.” “Thank you.” Killian went to retrieve the others, walking to the side of Emma’s horse he lifted her down and kissed her passionately and then smiled at her,” Let’s get married, my love.” Emma squealed and clasping his hand they went inside. Emma and Killian stood holding hands at the altar of a candle light church with moonlight shining on them. Emma stood in a simple Ivory gown with a corset bodice and full skirt she had flowers braided into her hair at the last minute by Gracie who stood in a royal Blue gown and cried. Killian had a white shirt tucked into black trousers and a devilishly handsome grin on his face. August stood beside Killian in a dark green shirt and brown trousers he smiled shyly at Gracie as Emma and Killian said their vows. “Do you Emma take Killian to be your lawful husband to love and cherish all of your days?” “I do.” “And do you Killian take Emma to be your lawful wife to love and cherish all of your days?” “I do.” Killian slid Emma’s engagement ring onto her left hand. “By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.” Killian pulled Emma to him by the hands he held and dipped her into a dramatic passionate kiss, Gracie cheered and August clapped. Gracie hugged Emma and both women cried, “I’m so happy for you, Emma. I can’t believe you got married.” Gracie hugged her again. “I love you, you’re my best friend and the sister I never had I am going to miss you.” “We’ll always be friends Gracie, nothing will ever change that. If you get your butt in gear and tell that handsome man over there you love him we could have a double tonight.” Gracie laughed, “One step at a time.” Emma and Killian took one horse sending the extra back with Gracie and August took the spare back with them. The newly wedded couple rode back to the Inn they passed and rented a room. Suddenly Emma became very shy. Killian sensed her apprehension and offered to get a separate room. It only made Emma love him more, he would offer to sleep elsewhere on their honeymoon for fear she was too shy to share her bed with him. “I love you, I want to go to sleep in your arms and wake up in your arms.” Emma told him kissing his lips. She pushed open the door and before she could step into the room, Killian scooped her up and carried her over the threshold kissing her as they made their way into the room. He gently set her on her feet and continued to kiss her. Emma knew he was waiting for her to give consent. “She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her lips then her cheek then her temple. He unbuttoned her cloak and tossed it aside and removed his coat. The moved as one toward the bed. He moved behind her and she caught her breath as he pushed her hair aside and placed a soft kiss on her neck. He undid the laces on her gown and she held it to her as he turned her to face him.” Mrs. Jones, you are the most beautiful bride, and I am the luckiest man in all of the realms.” He kissed her and she dropped the bodice of her dress as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I am the luckiest woman in all the realms, I love you with all my heart Killian, and I always will.” Killian rested his head against hers and choked back a tear, “I love you so much… I never thought you would be mine, never thought I deserved anyone as perfect as you.” The next morning Sunlight shined through the window Killian woke and pulled his wife closer to his naked chest, she wore only his shirt and he smiled. Hi wife. They were married. He married a princess, his princess. Emma woke and smiled sweetly her green eyes glowed with love for him and he reflected the love back to her they laid there smiling at each other for what seemed like forever. He kissed her sweetly and the passion that was growing was quickly put out by her stomach growling. She giggled against his mouth and he smiled. “I need to feed my wife. We should get back to the castle right after we eat. We need to send word to your family and I need to speak with Liam.” “We need to speak with Liam.” On their way back to the palace Killian stopped at the jewelers and pulled Emma inside to look for a wedding ring that hadn’t been available the night before. They looked at gems in every color and size then the jeweler brought over a velvet lined box with a ring that held a gem the same color of the sea and explained to them that the Aquamarine was a very hard to find gem and very few existed in the realm and that it meant seawater. It was meant to bring calmness and clarity to lovers. “It’s perfect,” Killian said. Emma wanted to protest the cost was too much but she loved the ring and didn’t want to lose it. She smiled as he slid it on in place of her engagement ring, “With this ring I thee wed.” He whispered as He kissed her lips softly. Then he kissed her hand softly right above the ring. It was a small round ocean colored jewel set in a silver with two tiny diamonds on either side of it. Emma climbed up on the horse and Killian climbed up behind her, “Shall we go face the music, Mrs. Jones?” Emma let out a shaky laugh and nodded. “Killian, do we want children?” Emma asked. Killian looked down at her head. He imagined her swollen with his child. Then he imagined them cuddling a blonde- haired, green- eyed lass, and he smiled a huge smile. “I’ve never thought about it before, but aye, I do, do you?” “I do, I’ve always dreamed of being a mother.” He kissed the top of her head sometimes he felt that going without touching her was an awful feeling; she grabbed his free hand and held it against her belly. “I could be with child right now.” “I like that idea,” he told her with a wolfish grin. She turned enough to see his face and smiled “Me too.” They reached the castle and stabled the horse then after a quick kiss Emma strolled into the castle. She walked casually to her room and was changing her clothing when Gracie burst through the door. Emma picked a dress nearly the same color as her wedding ring; it was one of her favorite gowns. It was aqua brocade and had ivory lace around the bodice. “So how was your first night of married life?” she asked. “Wonderful,” she held her hand out to show Gracie her ring. “Killian is meeting me here in a few minutes so we can go talk to Liam.” “Good luck. I know Liam will be happy with the marriage. He just might need some time to get used to the idea.” Killian knocked on Emma’s door and she answered quickly with Gracie at her side, Gracie reached out and hugged him and told him good luck. Killian looked at Emma and pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Then he looked around didn’t see anyone so he grabbed her hand and pulled her into her room locking the door behind them. Later they lay tangled in her bed and her stroked her bare back and grinned into her hair, “We still have to talk to Liam.” “I know, Love, I like your dress by the way.” “It matches my ring.” “I know.” They grinned up at each like fools. They redressed and Emma left her room and looked left then right and seeing an empty hallway she opened the door for Killian to exit. He entwined his fingers with hers as they walked to the library where they were told Liam was at. Just before they walked in Emma tried to pull her hand free but Killian tightened his fingers on hers. They found Liam sitting alone in a large chair reading a book. He glanced up as they approached. He saw their hands and frowned. “Killian, what is going on?” “Liam. I won’t marry Vanessa. I am in love with Emma and she is in love with me, I asked her to marry me and she accepted just before your announcement last night. We fell in love on the voyage her. Last night we eloped, Emma is my wife.” Liam looked shocked then he started laughing. “Good joke, Little brother.” Killian stared at him in shock and Emma growled and untangled her fingers form Killian’s “Liam, it is true. We are married.” She held her hand up to his face and he paled at her ring. “You’re serious?” “Yes.” “Um, I don’t know what to say.” Liam said. “Congratulations will do.” Emma said saucily. Liam smiled. “Congratulations, welcome to the family little sister.” Liam hugged Emma then slapped Killian on the back. Killian and Emma exchanged a look. ”You’re not upset?” He asked. “About you being married? No, about you getting married without me or my knowledge yes, but I guess after everything I deserve that. “ ‘What about Vanessa? She won’t be marrying Killian now.” Emma hoped her statement didn’t sound as possessive to the guys as it did to her. Judging from the identical grins staring back at her she supposed it did. “I’ll have Mel do it.” Liam stated. Emma smiled, her life felt very complete. She was as happy as she had ever been in her entire life. Now she just had to tell her parents. Maybe they would take it as well as Liam… or maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I promised they would have a happy life. don't worry it's not quite over yet. Emma still has to break the new to her parents..... 
> 
> Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I love hearing what you guys think....


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale. You will get to see if Emma and Killian live happily ever after and how Snow and David react to the news of her nuptials. Also what becomes of Gracie and August? Are they going to live happily ever after also or did all of Emma's matchmaking schemes go to waste?

Ch 6: Epilogue

Snow tapped the envelope against her hand as she walked toward Charming’s study. She knew he would be upset with the news. How upset was what she didn’t know. Taking a deep breath and pasting a sweet smile on her face she pushed open the door of the study and stepped inside. David smiled when he saw and crossed the room to plant a soft kiss on her lips. Snow smiled and stepped back.

“What are you working on?”

“Oh, just some battle plans. I was speaking with one of my men and it looks like some of the newer recruits have serious skill with swords and bows.”

“Good, we always need more brave men willing to fight for our kingdom. “

Charming bent back over his work and Snow sat in a chair at the desk across form him, “I got word from Emma.”

“Great how was the voyage? Did Captain Jones take care of her?” He glanced up at Snow. She had an odd look on her face.” I know that look. What did Gracie and her do this time?”

Snow looked over at him,” Well, it would appear our daughter has fallen in love.”

David looked up startled,” What? She can’t be in love she’s too young… with who?” He growled the last question preparing to stomp any want to be suitors. “I can’t believe Jones let this happen. Where was he when my daughter was canoodling with some … some gap-toothed sailor with fishy hands?”

“Actually, She’s in love with Killian,” Snow waited for David to stop pacing as the words sunk in.

“Jones, how did this happen?” David asked.

“Clearly you have been blinded. Our daughter is not a little girl anymore. She’s sixteen and you put her on a ship for three months with a very handsome Navy captain whom our daughter is now married to.” 

“She’s what?” 

“Married?”

“Married,” Snow repeated.

David sat down heavily in his chair and gave his wife a wounded look.

“What do you want to do about this?” She asked.

“Bring her home, and Jones. I’ll deal with him when they arrive. “

“David, she’s not a little girl anymore.”

“She’s my little girl.” David said quietly. Snow wrapped her arms his neck from behind and kissed his cheek.

“She’s not a little girl anymore but she will always be your little girl.”

Emma stood looking at the Christmas tree, a tiny baby girl slept in her arms. It had been a long road but she was tremendously happy. 

She, August, Gracie and Killian had returned home a few months after their marriage. It had not been a very welcomed homecoming. Her parents had been standing at the dock with stern looks on their face as she departed. “Mother, Daddy,” Emma had forgotten everything and rushed to them having been gone nearly a year from their presence, made her incredibly homesick. She threw her arms around them both and felt the change in their posture right away, it would all be okay.

Later that evening, Gracie and August had conveniently disappeared for a walk. Her father playing over protective daddy to both “his girls” had sent along Grumpy as a chaperone.   
Everything had been calm and perfect maybe too perfect. For as soon as they were settled into a relaxed mode Emma and Killian seated together on a love seat fingers entwined and her parents sat across form them, then her father leaned forward and broke the silence with one word. “Jones,” He growled.

“Daddy, don’t-,” Emma began her mother interrupted her.

“Emma, it’s not that we don’t approve or don’t love Killian. It’s just that you’re sixteen, only sixteen.”

“I don’t care how old I am, you were my age when you met father and became Queen, and how old was I when you started sending suitors my way? Daddy, you were a Shepard and being a Navy captain is much more respectable than a Shepard, “

“Hey!” her father cried. ”Emma, it is not your choice of suitor nor your age we object to. It’s the secrecy, how long have you been involved with Jones?”

“He has a name you know, I have loved Killian since the first night I met him,” She said in a whisper.

“Emma you were just a child that night. How long have you had designs on my daughter, Jones?”

“David, you need to calm down and have another drink.” Snow said handing him a snifter he started to object but caught his wife’s eye this was not a request.

“Emma, please tell us what happened. From the start,”

“I fell in love with Killian that first night, his accent, his eyes and the friendliness in his manner and I don’t know, just everything about him made my heart sing. I know it was more infatuation than love but when I met him again at my birthday party I knew it was real and the way he looked at me like I was the most beautiful girl in the realm and he could continue to look at me like that till the world ended.“

“It’s true,” Killian spoke up for the first time. He stood and took Emma’s hand and pulled her up and kissed her temple then looked at her and said,” Emma I can’t say I loved you when you were twelve but I never forgot you, I don’t know if it was the events that took place that night or just the fact that you seemed so grown up but not nearly enough to know how wonderful you really were. When I came back for you party and saw you again. It was like being hit in the head with a hammer and I just knew that I would never be able to forget you. Then when we danced and you smiled up at me as we twirled I just felt my heart drop. I knew I loved you and I wasn’t good enough for you, still not nearly good enough. Then I felt you gaining more and more of my heart and I panicked and told you I wasn’t good enough and to find someone else.”

Snow wiped away a tear unseen by anyone except David who handed her his handkerchief without a word.

“Yes, then I grabbed you and kissed you and then Liam got in the way.”

“Wait you kissed him?” David demanded.

“How did Liam interrupt? Did he catch you kissing?” Snow asked.

“Yes, Daddy, I kissed him, I’m also the one who demanded to be married.”

“Liam as you know is now married to the king and Queen’s daughter Melody and decided to betroth me to the cousin Vanessa without my knowledge, but I had spoken to King Eric about his feelings toward a mere sailor marrying a princess-“

“You’re not merely a sailor;” Emma and Snow both interrupted and caused Killian to grin and David to roll his eyes.

“Anyhow, Emma snuck into my room that night and then she had everything planned to go to a justice of the peace and …”

“Wait, Emma. You snuck into a man’s room?

“Nothing happened then.” Emma waved it away and finished for Killian. “Killian tried to talk me out of it all the way to the Justice, but I ignored him. I wanted to be his wife, I wanted to be married to him, and I certainly didn’t want him to marry Vanessa. So I assured him over and over and finally he agreed. Then we past a small chapel in town and it was lit up still form an evening service, so Killian went inside and asked if the minister would marry us, and he did. And then we had the most beautiful night of my life, where he even insisted -not that I let him- on getting a separate room on his honeymoon than his wife. “

“Oh, Emma, it’s so romantic but I wish you had waited a few years.”

“If I had waited a few years, Killian would be married to Vanessa and I would be a miserable old maid pining away for my lost love.” Emma wiped tears away and Killian handed her his handkerchief. David noticed and saw the way the young man kissed her temple and whispered in her ear. His daughter was a beautiful well educated young woman and he knew that if she felt so passionately about something she often jumped in over her head with no warning. He felt he needed to put the young couple out of their misery.

“Okay here, is what I think. We approve of everything except the whirl wind marriage, I would have much preferred you to wait till you came home and married here but I think we are going to keep your marriage a secret for now and in a few months we will host a ceremony you can wear your mother gown or we can hire a seamstress to design you a new one. We will host a big party and invite everyone to the marriage of our beautiful princess to the much respected Captain Killian Jones.” David extended his hand to the young man who clasped it and smiled. He noticed the worried look in Emma’s eyes and hugged her gently. Then he slowly drew back and his mouth gaped open as realization came to him. 

Snow stood and put her hand on David’s shoulder worried. She looked at Emma in concern. Emma smiled cautiously.

“I’m afraid we don’t have a few months. “

“What on earth are you talking about? David what’s going on?”

Emma smiled and took Snow’s hand and said,” I’m with child, four months I conceived on my wedding night.” Snow’s mouth dropped open in shock and Emma placed the hand she held on the rounded bump of her stomach hidden beneath the skirts of her dress.

“You are going to be a grandma.” Emma said happily.

Now a year later, Emma stood at the tree and smiled back her parents had been over joyed at the prospect of being grandparents. Her daughter had been spoiled since birth and happily accepted. It had taken a few months more for her parents to accept Killian but her father had eventually formed a fatherly bond with the younger man.

“There you are. I should’ve known you had her. “August smiled and reached for the baby. 

“I have to spoil my niece” Emma said reluctantly handing the baby over. August and Gracie had married a few weeks after returning to Mist Haven. They too had a small ceremony but the King and Queen had insisted on being the ones to do the service. Grace had delivered a baby girl a week ago and Emma realized how sweet it was to hold a tiny one again.

Killian and Dave strolled down the hall and Emma’s smile warmed as she greeted her husband with a kiss. Their daughter 5 month old daughter Princess Ava Grace Snow Jones reached out for Emma. Killian ran his hand down her hair that was loose for the first time in several months. She had taken to wearing it pinned up or at the nape of her neck Since Their daughter figured out how to pull hair.

She scooped the little princess who already had a ton of raven hair, like her father, into her arms. Her eyes were a greenish blue in color. Emma thought it meant they were changing from Blue to Green. 

Gracie and Granny followed Snow into the room, pushing a cart loaded with cookies and cocoa. She smiled indulgently as Little Ava reached for a shiny wooden ornament hanging from the tree. Geppeto, August’s father, had made all the ornaments and decorated the tree for the royal family. He came in last and crossed the room to coo over his Granddaughter. 

Emma walked over to Gracie and wrapped her arms around the other woman and hugged her.” Can you believe where we are now? Two old married ladies with children?”

“We’re married to the men of our dreams. Is it a dream?” Gracie asked desperately.

Emma glanced over at her husband and snuggled her daughter close to her chest, “If it is never wake me because I’ve never been this happy in all my life.”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end and I gotta say I'm a little sad I loved writing this story I feel like I gotta see Emma grow up. I apologize to anyone who minds that shes only 16 it was a mistake I had originally planned to leave a few years between the birthday and the voyage but I forgot to change her age when I changed the idea. So sorry about that but as Emma reminded her in this story, technically Snow was younger when she got involved with Charming, I think she was supposed to be about the same age in the show (Not really sure, don't even care really lol) Anyhow thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. Stay tuned for more adventures I have new and fun ideas. Merry Christmas to everyone and to everyone a good night. -Angi


End file.
